The Promise
by Frost Hedgehog
Summary: The monster have returned to the surface and humans are learning to accept them. Everything is good right? Well what if a certain human from a certain pair of skeleton's past returns? Sorry for the lame summery but it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue

? POV

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I had to do this before _**HE**_ came back down here to get them. I wish they could come with me but it's too dangerous now that the war has started. I had planned to take my little 'brothers' with me, away from _**HIM**_ , but then war broke out between humans and monsters. It breaks my heart to leave them but if I try to take them with me they'll surely be killed. Just because they would be identified as monsters.

I put in the code to open their 'bedroom door'. I ran in and closed the door as quickly as I could. I leaned against the door and sighed. _'The only way this won't hurt them as much is if…..if I take their memories away…'_ I thought to myself, almost letting a tear escape. But it's for their own good.

"Crystal?"

"Crissy?"

I looked down to see my 'brothers' looking up at me worriedly. I quickly realized my expression was troubling them and quickly wiped it away and plastered on a fake smile. I bent down to their level and looked at the taller one. "Sans, I want you to promise me something ok?" I spoke softly. He nodded, expression worried but determined. I chuckled softly. "Promise me you will take care of you brother and always protect him. Ok?" I saw him wince, but he nodded. I could tell he knew what was going to happen. That's one of the things I loved about him. He could always tell what's going on by reading a person.

I held out my pinky towards him to calm him down. He hesitated at first, but eventually wrapped his pinky around mine. We shook pinkies and chuckled. I then turned to the shorter one. "Papyrus, I want you to promise me to always be brave and always look on the bright side of things, alright?" I spoke in a mocking general way (didn't know how to put that). He stood up tall and gave me a cute little salute. I laughed softly. I then proceeded to hug both boys with them returning the hug, Sans a little tighter than his brother's.

I let go slowly. "Alright boys, back to bed ok?" I said. They nodded and climbed into bed. _'I really don't want to do this but It's the only way they won't be dragged down by me.'_ I said in my head. I went over to Papyrus first, who was already asleep. I smiled at him as I sat down at the head of his bead. I then carefully waved my hand above his head as my eye glowed a bright purple. Slowly, but gently, I lifted my hand as his memories came sweeping towards me and slowly lead them to my amulet I wore around my neck. Papyrus tossed a little in his sleep, but was fine otherwise. I sighed softly. I then turned over towards Sans, who appeared to have seen the whole thing and was a little frightened. I gave a smile towards him as I slowly walked over to him and sat by the head of his bed.

"…Where are you going?"

His words broke the ice of silence that hung over us. _'I can't hide anything from him.'_ I thought to myself. "I have to go somewhere for a while," I spoke softly with a hint of sadness in my voice. "But I will come back. I promise." He was silent for a while and I started to regret telling him, until I was taken a back as he jumped towards me, hugged me tightly, and cried. I hugged him back as stroke his back trying to comfort him. We stayed like this for a while until I started to feel his grip loosen. I let him lay in my lap as he looked up at me with tired eyes. I sighed softly and started doing what had to me done. I gently waved my hand around his head has my eye glowed once again. As I started to remove the memories Sans shifted his head towards me and said,

"Promise?"

I looked down at him and smiled as he closed his eyes and his memories were swept into my amulet.

"I Promise…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Many Years later…

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I groaned as I sat up and stretched. _'Why does that memory have to haunt me in my dreams'_ I thought sadly as I clutched my amulet tightly. _'I still can't believe its been almost 50 years since that war…I wish I knew where they were… well I know where the monsters are but after the recent missing child's report they've put monitors all around Mt. Ebott to make sure no one travels near there. And I wish I knew what happened to them. I hope they didn't…_ ' as I quickly looked over to my amulet, which still was half blue and half orange. "No they're still alive. My amulet would return to its original color if they were gone." I said reassuringly to myself.

I shook my head and got up. I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was done I looked over at the clock to see it was 7:10 a.m. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for work! " I shouted as I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I then quickly made breakfast, which ended up being a few pieces of toast, ate them, and then started to head out the door. Right before I walked out though my phone rang in the kitchen. "Almost forgot my phone!" I said as I ran in to retrieve it and looked to see who it was. To my luck it was my boss. I groaned slightly and answered it as I was heading out the door.

"Hey boss." I greeted nervously. I was about to apologize about my tardiness until he cut me off. "Hello Violet. You don't have to come in today. Everyone has been given the week off until this monster problem is handled. Good day." He hung up. Well at least I have the day o- Wait?! Monster problem?! "What?!" I said out loud. I ran to my TV and turned in the news immediately, hoping what my boss was talking about was being reported on. "Hello everyone. Garcia here with a special report. Monsters have been appear all over town. Make sure to lock your doors and stay inside. Stay tuned for more information." The news reporter stated. It then showed footage of different monsters roaming around and trying to talk to humans but the humans screamed and ran off.

I sat there shocked by the footage. _'The monsters are back?! But how?!'_ I screamed in my head Tons of questions flew in my head. But the one that was repeated the most made me hopeful but worried too.

' _Are Sans and Papyrus here?'_

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I have really good ideas for a different chapter so that's why. Also I'm gonna put a link to my YouTube channel just because I feel like it. channel/UCp6sQltqol2NSyQYvoetlcg

Anyways I'll see you guys later! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

The Promise chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks since monsters started appearing on 'the surface', as they call it. During the first week I've attempted to go outside and talk with them but police cars were patrolling everywhere and were making sure everyone stayed in their homes. I still can't believe they still think monsters are heartless. So I've been forced to stay in my for about a week and a half until there was a news report saying that the monsters came in peace and wanted to get along with humans, to which the mayor agreed. So now monsters were somewhat accepted to humanity. Keyword somewhat.

Even after a few days I've heard reports of abuse towards some monsters. The police are doing everything they can even though I've seen them reluctantly stop the abuse when they catch it. 'Why are people so hateful towards monsters? It's not like would try to hurt anyone! Yes they fought in the war but us humans started it when we became afraid of their power!' I thought to myself as I locked the door to my house. I always take a walk earlier in the morning when they are less people out.

As I took my normal route, I started thinking about Sans and Papyrus and the dreaded question that lingered in my head. 'Would I be able to find them? Even if I did, what would I say?! "Hey guy I'm your I'm your long lost 'sister' from over 100 years ago. Oh you don't remember me? It's because I kinda wiped your memories. How am I alive? He made me immortal!" ' Yeah that sound promising. Yes I am immortal. After the day HE appeared, he began experimenting on me like a lab rat. I shudder at the memory.

Anyway, I decided that I needed to clear my head so now I'm out walking around in the city. I gaze around, happy to see that there were some monster businesses around. I then turned onto a dirt path that leads to a little park. As I reached the park, I smiled, seeing the kids play around. This park always seemed to have this aura, like nothing could go wro-

"Stand still you brat!"

Key word 'seemed'

I ran over to where the voice came from. Once I reached a small clearing, I saw a group of older kids trying to fight a smaller kid, who looked around 8. 'Why would they pick on an 8 year old for god sakes!' I screamed in my head. But the kid was actually dogging them pretty impressively, if I do say so myself. But there was no way I was gonna let this continue

"Alright that's enough"

By now I had stepped out through the bushes, arms crossed with a stern look. The teens looked at me surprised at first, but then their leader, or who I thought was their leader, just smirked at me. "Why don't you just walk away before you get hurt." He chuckled.

"How about no you brat." I scowled at him. His smirk turned into a sneer as he lunged at me. Bad move. He was on the ground in less than 4 seconds. Even though I may look defenseless, I have had a lot of combat training. As the leader was groaning in pain on the ground, the rest of the group just stared at me in shock. Once they came to their senses, they bolted right out of there. I chuckled lightly when the leader realized he was alone and ran/limped out of here. Once they were gone I turned to the kid who looked a little ruffed up. They looked up at me with… curiosity? I bent down and was gonna ask if they were ok, only to feel some kind of force lift me up from the ground. I realized it was magic and wondered who was using it until I heard,

" **You're going to have a bad time."**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updates in forever! I have been so busy, and I've had a little writers block for this story. I've also been a little stressed because my dad is in the hospital. :( But I will try to update as often as I can! I know I've said this already but I'm really going to try this time!  
Also subscribe to me on YouTube!: ****channel/UCp6sQlt...  
I'll hopefully see you guys soon! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Change the eyes to brown and that would be me :)_

 _Previously_  
 _I bent down and was gonna ask if they were ok, only to feel some kind of force lift me up from the ground. I realized it was magic and wondered who was using it until I heard,_  
 ** _"You're going to have a bad time."_**  
Present  
I turned my head to the deep voice and immediately froze seeing who it belonged to. 'He's really here…' I thought as I felt my eyes water, but kept in the tears seeing how the situation was. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by me being slammed into a tree, HARD. I cried out as my back collided with the trunk of the tree and fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. But it didn't stop there when he repeated the action against another tree. I felt myself starting to black out, as I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I tensed, waiting for another blow.  
"SANS! STOP!"  
I weakly looked up to see the kid running over to me with a worried look on their face. Once the kid reached us, they signed to Sans explained that I had chased off some bullies that were trying to hurt them. (A/N: Frisk is selectively mute in this story) Once he heard that, he immediately looked at me with regret and offered me a hand up. I took the offer with a weak smile, which apparently surprised him. I mean I wouldn't blame him. I'm smiling at him after he nearly beat me to the point of unconsciousness. That's pretty unbelievable.  
After I stood, light headedness took over as I struggled to stand. I then felt a pair of boney hands help me stand upright. "Thanks." I said as I finally got stable. **"Sorry 'bout the misunderstanding."** He said, guilt lightly dripping his voice. "It's fine. You were just trying to protect…" I said trying to get the kid's name. _'Frisk'_ they signed. Sans was about to translate- "Trying to protect Frisk. Nice to meet you." I said, crouching down to their level. 'Just like when he protects his brother.' I thought to myself. Sans and Frisk's eyes widened. ** _"You can sign?"_** They asked at the same time. I nodded. "I'm fluent," I said as I ruffled the kid's head, receiving a giggle from them. "And you're Sans right?" I said standing up and turning towards me. He nodded. "Well I'm Violet." I said holding out a hand to shake.  
Now you're probably asking "Why aren't you telling Sans who you really are, pretending you don't know him, and giving him a fake name?!" Well if I could the memories back now I would, **trust me**. But I haven't used my powers in so long, I would need time to strengthen them again. So it looks like I'll be giving them my fake persona for a little while. I had to change my name cause people would get suspicious if I was still alive after 100 years. So I changed my name to violet used my magic to change my hair color and eyes. (A/N: Enough background get back to the story!)  
Sans shook my hand, but when he did I immediately was greeted to the sound of a whoopee cushion. I chuckled at the prank he played on me and I saw his smile grow wider. Frisk was giggling too. "Good one Sans." I said while chuckling. He stuck his hand in his pockets once more and shrugged. **"Did it tickle your** ** _funny bone_** **?"** He asked. I grinned at the pun. " _Tibia_ honest with ya, it did." I answered back, chuckling at my own pun, with Sans joining in. After exchanging a few more puns, Frisk pulled on Sans' hoodie.  
 **"What's up kiddo?"** He asked looking down at them. _"We have to go. Mom will be worried if we're not back soon."_ Frisk signed. Sans chuckled. **"Alright kiddo. We can go."** He said before turning to me. **"It was nice to meet ya Violet. Maybe we'll see you around?"** He asked. I chuckled once again.  
"Definitely." I said with a wink. "Do you guys live around here?" I tried to ask without sounding weird. I wanted to find out where he and his brother were staying. His smile faltered a little. **"We're staying at a monster camp. We don't have the money to buy houses yet so we all set up a camp."** He said with a hint of sadness. I smile fell a little after hearing that. 'How could people not try to help monsters with at least giving them some shelter?' I thought sadly in my head. I dug into my jacket pocket, grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen, and wrote my number on it. "Hey, if you ever need anything, feel free to give me a call or text." I said with a small smile as I handed him the paper. He looked at me with a look of surprise, but then his expression turned thankful as he took the paper and put it in the pocket of his hoodie. **"Thanks. I'll remember that."** He said as I suddenly felt something hug my leg. I looked down to see Frisk hugging my leg as they looked up at me and signed _"Thank you."_ While giving me the cutest smile I had ever seen.  
I chuckled at their expression as I ruffled their hair. They giggle and hopped off my leg and walked over to Sans. Sans chuckled slightly as he too Frisk by the hand. They started walking off when frisk turned around and waved, as did Sans when he saw Frisk doing the same. I chuckled and waved before I started walking back in the direction of my house. 'I can't believe I found him. I gotta start practicing my magic so I can give them back their memories.' I thought to myself as I started speed walking towards my house.  
Once I got home, I quickly went inside and locked the doors. I then turned on the lights and closed the curtains so no one could see inside. I then cleared a space in the middle of my living room and sat down cross-legged. "Okay. Just clear your mind and focus." I told myself as I let all thoughts slip from my mind and focused on my powers. Once I started to feel the energy coming to me, I tried a simple levitation. I focused on a glass on the table in front of me and tried to lift it with my powers. The glass started glowing with a purple aura and began moving upwards. Once it was in the air I tried moving it around a little with ease. After a few minutes of testing out levitating multiple items, I suddenly felt exhausted. This is why I was practicing. If I had tried to use my powers on my amulet, I would've passed out. I gently set the glass down, and took shaky deep breaths.  
"I'm not as weak as thought. I just need to build up my strength. Then I will get my little bros back."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter is up. I was faster this time. And I wrote more too! And I can't tell you right now when the next chapter will go up because it really depends on how much homework I have.  
Also you should subscribe to me on YouTube! channel/UCp6sQltqol2NSyQYvoetlcg  
See ya in the next chapter! Peace! ✌**


End file.
